iHave a Girlfriend
by RayLedgend
Summary: Carly and Sam are closer than just friends, and when Spencer is out, they get intimate. WARNINGS: Lemon. Plus, things get a little painful here. Be aware of that before you click.


**Hey, guys. Look, I'm sorry I'm not updating much lately. I could give you some BS excuse, but to be honest, I just haven't felt like working for a while. I was actually in the process of writing my newest iCarly fanfic, though, when this popped into my head. I decided to upload it to hold you guys over until my next fanfic. I should finish soon, but I'm prone to getting lazy. Plus, I've gotten sick with a bad cold. Maybe some reviews will motivate me to work?**

"Hi, I'm Carly Shay from iCarly," spoke a dark haired young teen into a webcam, "and something you might not know about me is that I'm a lesbian. I have a girlfriend, too. It's, you guessed it, Sam Puckett, my co-host." Carly giggled a bit as she thought of her same sex lover. "We've actually had crushes on each other since we first met, but lately we've started having sex." Carly blushed at the word. "It started out small. We'd start taking off our clothes and kissing, you know, stuff like that. Then one day, Sam brought over a vibrator. It was a small one, but I'd never felt anything like it. After that, we kind of started trying out all kinds of stuff."

"Carly? Are you home?" called a voice deeper than Carly's from the hallway.

"Oh, that's Sam now," Carly said with a smile before turning off the webcam. "Yeah, I'm in my room, Sam. Come on in."

"Hey, Carls," Sam placed a quick kiss on Carly's lips as she walked in. "Is Spencer home?"

"No, he went to the art fair to sell some sculptures. We're alone," Carly added, having a pretty accurate idea of why Sam asked that question.

"Great, so you wanna have sex?"

Carly smiled, but rolled her eyes at Sam's bluntness. "You could at least find a nicer way to ask, you know," Carly all but shook her finger to correct her friend. Still, she started unbuttoning her top.

"Eh, you knew that's what I was gonna ask anyway," Sam admitted as her shirt came off.

"That still doesn't mean you have to be so rude about it," Carly countered playfully, as she removed the last of her clothes and laid on the ground.

Sam just smiled. "That's why I love you, Carly," she said as she gave Carly a loving French kiss. Passionately, Carly kissed back and locked legs with her blonde lover.

They kissed until they were panting for breath. Carly still laid still for Sam, who was now moving her face between Carly's legs. Sam gave Carly's clit a lick or two and the dark haired girl shuttered with pleasure. Sam smiled at that, and stretched Carly's vagina a bit with her fingers. Carly's pussy dampened and she let out an "mmm" sound. Next, Sam rolled her hand into a fist and plunged it into Carly's pussy. "Whoa. You're moving a little fast today, Sam," Carly said in a surprised tone. Now, it's not that they hadn't done this kind of thing before, in fact, Carly was enjoying it, but they always used to take things slower.

"I'm just stretching you a bit. I want to try something new," Sam stated plainly as she removed her fist and stretched Carly a lot more than she was used to . . . like enough to fit a bowling ball inside.

"Not good, Sam! Not good! Stop!" Carly yelled. She could feel nothing but pain at her lower body. Carly's legs shook in resistance, but Sam didn't seem to be stopping.

"Hold on, Carly. I've really got to try this," Sam explained. Sam clearly wouldn't listen to Carly's pleading, as she forced her entire head into Carly's vagina. You read right. She put her head in there, right down to the chin.

"What the hell are you doing to me! Stop!" Carly screamed in anguish, trying in vain stop the blonde. Then Sam stood up, and Carly slid down further under the force of gravity. She moaned in agony as her vaginal walls stretched more and more, until finally, they snapped like elastic around Sam's neck. Carly's moans went back to screams as the pain became too much for her young body to take.

Strangely, it was only now that Sam realized something was wrong. She couldn't breathe and she could feel herself suffocating in Carly's womb. Sam's lungs started burning, and she needed to get a breath. Trying to free her head, she tried to push Carly's body off of her, but to no avail. Like a dead weight, Carly's body wouldn't budge.

Carly wanted Sam out just as much as Sam herself, but her legs were in too much pain to move, and she was so high up, she could reach nothing to help get her off. All she could do was shriek in anguish. Sam tried to wriggle her head and push Carly's waist up but it did no good. Actually, it made things worse, for the movement in her vagina sent Carly into an intense orgasm, forcing her vaginal walls to constrict and tighten like a wrench. The added pressure cut off the blood flow from Sam's carotid artery, depriving her brain of much needed oxygen. Within moments, Sam's strength left her, and her legs quivered before she fell to the floor.

Finally, Carly was no longer fighting gravity, and she could try forcing Sam out of her body, a process more easily said than done for she still couldn't move her legs, nor could she even bend her body. Instead, she had to push Sam out of herself as if giving birth. It took over an hour of effort, and Sam had lost consciousness, so Carly had to do the whole task herself. It was a painful process, but after a long hour and a half, Sam was finally expelled. Needless to say, however, that was just too long, for Sam had died before her air supply returned.

Carly let her body recover for a bit before checking on Sam. Though it disturbed her slightly that Sam wasn't moving, Carly had to focus on moving herself before she checked on Sam. From her stomach area to her thighs, Carly was afflicted with an intense aching stinging soreness that prevented her from budging. Carly just told herself Sam had fainted, and that she'd wake up soon.

Finally, when she was able to move again, she crawled over to her friend and was hit with the grim realization. Carly moved one hand to Sam's face, and her heart just about became a vacuum. Sam was dead; she wouldn't be waking up. Carly cried in disbelief when she found Sam was no longer breathing. "Sam! No, wake up. You can't be dead!" She prayed for her to wake up, but the gods were not so merciful. Carly had lost her best friend and her lover at once.

Sam Puckett was dead.

. . . Is it wrong that I can only think about whether Sam's death would be deemed a suicide or a murder in this circumstance?

**I bet you wish you'd listened to my summary, huh? Notice that webcam thing in the beginning had no relavence. It just screams of a no effort way to start this fanfic up =P Well, at just under 2 pages, this is one of my shortest works, but it's more of an "I'm not dead" kind of thing. But hey, you've read this far, why not review? Not a lot else to say. See you next fanfiction, people.**


End file.
